I am
by ShanMah
Summary: Joey is exhausted and slowly sinking. But why? And why is it than only a particular CEO seems to notice that something's wrong with the blonde?
1. Looking at you

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, I do not own the characters except those that I might create for the purpose of this story, I'm not making money out of this fanfiction, blah blah blah.

Rating: M

Pairing: Puppyshippiiiing (Seto/Joey), 'cause I reaaaaaally enjoyed it with Talk to you never ^^

Warning: I'm writing in English but I'm a froooogg! XD I'm coming from Québec so I just hope I don't make mistakes that make a sentence hard or impossible to understand. If you see a very awkward one, please PM me or review me!

So proud that I must tell (just kiddin'): There's actually a concept for that fic's title and the chapters' title, the fanfic's title is "I am", therefore each chapter's title will be complete only when you read it preceded by "I am". I thought it'd be fun ^^

I am

Chapter 1: Looking at you

_You seem so tired... not that I should care, of course. I'm Seto Kaiba, for heaven's sake. All I care about is myself, my little brother Mokuba, and my company. But still..._

_Still, I wonder what's happening to you. Every day, you seem even more tired than the previous day. And even when I'm mocking you, you don't even fight back anymore. Actually, you barely pay attention. Why? I liked it when you fought back. That glimpse of anger in your hazel eyes, that fist in the air, and the way you yelled at me, calling me "rich boy" or "money bag"... _

_I can't believe I actually miss it._

_What happened to my puppy?_

-----------------

Joey Wheeler leaned his head on the table, paying very little attention to the geography teacher. As a matter of fact, he was mostly focussing on staying awake. He barely reacted when Kaiba hit his chair with his foot.

"Don't fall asleep, mutt", the CEO whispered. "You snore."  
"Shut up, Kaiba", the blonde sighed before leaning his head on his table again.  
"You won't even call me rich boy now?"

Joey didn't reply - the rich CEO, however, was quite sure he heard him mumbling "Fuck off".

"Ow, such bad language. That hurts my ears."  
"Then just leave me the fuck alone, I'm tired."  
"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Wheeler!"

The teacher's voice snapped in the air like a whip.

"Am I asking too much of you when I say I want you to pay attention to my class?"

Kaiba didn't react, but Joey rolled his eyes and put his chin in his hand.

---------------------

_Yes, I call you __my__ puppy. And yes, I'm mentally speaking to myself as if I was actually speaking to you. No, that doesn't make me mentally insane. Absolutely not._

_I like it when you pay attention to me. I know, I sound like a child saying this. But that's true. Even if you're damn upset and yelling at me, it's better than if you just ignore me. That... that is unbearable. I know I'll never get the __special__ attention I'd want. You'll never see me with those eyes._

_So I guess annoying the hell out of you is the best option._

---------------------

Seto Kaiba leaned over his own desk and touched Joey's shoulder.

"Yeah, pay attention mutt", he whispered to his ear. "You don't want to fail this class too."

Joey's only response was to push the handsome CEO away, causing him to fall on the floor.

"ENOUGH!" the teacher yelled. "Detention tonight for both of you!"  
"But I gotta work-" both of them started.  
"That is your problem! Maybe next time you'll think twice before doing anything stupid here!"

They sighed heavily and Kaiba sat on his chair. Wheeler shot him a deadly glare.

"Thanks, rich boy. Thanks a lot"

Seto simply smirked. Somehow, it felt like he a just won something against the cute blonde.

_You called me rich boy again_...

----------------------

When Joey dropped on a chair in the detention room, Kaiba was already there, calmly reading a book.

"I hope you're proud, money bag."

Kaiba didn't reply. Actually, he didn't even move.

"I'm supposed to be working right now."

Still no reaction.

"Unlike you, I need it."

No answer.

"'Cause money isn't exactly growing up on trees, you know that?!"

The CEO's blue eyes moved towards Joey and he simply said:

"Actually, it is. Money is made with paper. And paper is made with trees."

He stared back at his book as Joey blinked.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know what I meant!!! I meant that normal people have to work to get money!"

Kaiba shrugged.

"I thought you got the prize money from Pegasus' tournament", he replied with a calm voice. "You shouldn't be worrying about money right now. Besides, I've worked a lot to reach my position and I'm working even more to keep it, so watch your words, mutt."  
"Well I am worrying about money right now, 'cause that son of a bitch just disappeared and I was unable to get the money!"

Joey paused, and then he shook his head.

"Why am I telling you this anyway? You don't care!"

He crossed his arms and stared at the window. He didn't see Kaiba's smirk.

----------------------

_I've got your attention again, pup... you may think that your words made me angry, but in fact, they made me happy. I bet that if you knew it, you wouldn't pay attention to me ever again_...

_I'm looking at you again. Apparently, whatever I do, I just can't get my eyes off you. I'm staring at you so often that actually, it appears that I observe more things about you that your friends do. For example, it seems to me that none of them noticed that you were always tired. _

_No, that's not right. You're not tired. Someone that is simply tired doesn't fall asleep every day in class. You're __exhausted.__ None of them noticed it. Or none of them truly care. I wish I knew why you changed so much since you came back from that tournament..._

_-------------------------_

"Seto!"

Mokuba ran towards his big brother and gave him a hug. The CEO smiled.

"You're late, big brother."  
"I know. I got detention."  
"You? In detention? What for?"

_Annoying my little puppy. _Kaiba smirked for himself.

"Oh, nothing important."

Mokuba simply nodded, and then grinned.

"Hey, you know what big brother? I've got my result for this math exam you helped me with! I've a perfect mark!"

Kaiba smiled and messed with his little brother's black hair.

"Good job, Mokie."

---------------------

_You must have some problem in your life. Could it be only the fact that you need money? I don't know. Does being in need of money make people look so exhausted and unable to react to any tease? I really don't know. I don't remember how it feels to be poor. Or... I don't __want__ to remember. I'm not sure._

_Anyway. _

_I'd like to know why you're like that now. Maybe I could help you, especially if it's just money. And then you'd give me some attention..._

_Wait, why the hell do I care? Why the hell am I thinking about you like that, calling you my puppy? I am Seto Kaiba. I live for myself, Mokuba and the Kaiba Corporation. I'm not supposed to care about __**you.**__ I'm not supposed to call you my puppy._

_But still... I can't help but try to figure you out... _

_My puppy._

End of the chapter: Hehe, I hope you like this start ^^ please review :D:D:D (might be short I know but it was just the introduction!


	2. The one on the street

**AtomBunny:** That was fast ^^ Thanks for your review, I'll do my best to make it interesting :D

**Animeangel088:** Thanks ^^ I'll do my best not to disappoint you (even if I'm warning you, this is going to be different from TTYN!)

**SetoJouFan:** Thanks! Endings and beginnings are the hardest things to write XD for the email did you put two _ between shan and mah? Because otherwise it's not gonna work (or it won't be me XD)

**Daydreamer-of-the-Unknown:** Superlong reviews are backkkkk!!! ^^ Writing Seto's thoughts was fun to do and I think it was very important. I also think that it will happen more often in this fic than it did in TTYN (especially at the beginning).

**Solo's Orca:** I'll try to be fast enough for you!!!!

**Chapter 2: The one on the street**

_Damn you rich boy. No, wait, I've got something even better for you.__ **Fuck**__ you._

_Do you think I've got time for your stupid teases? Do you think I can lose time in detention? No I can't. I fucking can't._

_I'm not a multi-billionair CEO who cares only about his own ass. __Besides, don't you have a company to run? Shouldn't you be taking care of it instead of pissing me off in the middle of a class and getting both of us into detention?_

------------------

"Next time Wheeler, try to stay out of trouble at school. Finding someone to take a part of your shift knowing it only an hour in advance is almost impossible", his pretty upset boss said.  
"I told you, it's not my fault", Joey said as he shrugged.  
"I don't care, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Joey was working part-time in the kitchen of a restaurant near his apartment. His boss was a nervous forty-year-old woman, but she was still a nice person - even if she could be very annoying when anxious. Moreover, the salary was not bad for a job like this but still... still, it wasn't enough.

"Anyway, it could've been worse and I'm glad you're here now. There is a birthday party and the group should be here soon. Be ready to sweat!"  
"Well, as always", the blonde simply replied before pushing the kitchen's door.

Usually, Joey was working four of five hours a day. His boss couldn't - or simply didn't want, he wasn't sure - give him more hours even if he almost begged for it. Tonight, he was supposed to work for five hours, but because of his detention, it would be only three hours.

_Damn you, money bag. Seriously._

----------------------

It was about three in the morning. Joey stepped inside his apartment. The blonde was glad that his father wasn't there. He headed straight for the bathroom, quickly took off his clothes, dropped them on the floor and started the shower. He closed his eyes under the hot water.

It was always a relief to feel the water on his skin, and no matter how much his neighbours complained, no matter how much his father yelled at him for using the shower in the middle of the night, he would still do it. He **needed** it.

Joey's shaking hand took the white soap and frantically rubbed it on his skin, all over his body. He burst into tears under the shower. He knew it was no use. Every night, it was the same thing, the same ritual, and no matter how much soap he used... he knew he would still feel as dirty as he did when he stepped in the shower.

This sensation could not be washed away with soap and water like simple mud.

-----------------------

Forty-five minutes later, the water became too cold and he stopped the shower. Joey grabbed a green towel and dried his skin and hair - he rubbed the towel so firmly on his body that it felt like his skin was burning. He put on boxers and an old grey shirt and dropped his clothes in the basket - but not before his hand had taken the cash in his pocket.

_'Cause I'm not exactly doing this for fun, you know._

The blonde walked towards his small bedroom. He hid the money under his mattress and then dropped on his bed. Joey simply closed his eyes, and immediately fell asleep.

-----------------------

When his alarm clock rang at 7 o'clock, Joey's eyes refused to open, and his body wouldn't move.

"Stop that fucking thing!" his father yelled from his own bed.

Joey simply dropped his hand on the annoying clock and sighed heavily.

_Oh, man, you've got to be kiddin' me._

He gathered all his forces and managed to stand up. His eyes still closed, he searched for his school uniform. Joey yawned and his hazel eyes finally opened. He stared at his alarm clock.

_Fuck it._

His head dropped back on his black pillow and he just fell asleep again. He knew that his friends would worry about him, but he didn't care. The thing that he didn't know what that someone else would worry - and even more than his friends.

-----------------------

The blonde leaned his back on a building and looked around him. There was pratically nobody in the street, and it was almost midnight. _C'mon, it's Friday night!_

When someone finally stopped next to him, he walked towards the dark blue car.

"Wanna get in?" the driver asked as his eyes were already undressing Joey.

Wheeler forced his lips to smile.

"Show me the money, hun."

When the man showed him his wallet - full of cash -, the blonde made his smile bigger, even if deep inside he felt like running back home and hide in his bed forever.

"Sounds good to me."

-----------------------

The car stopped in an empty parking.

"So", Joey started, "What exactly do you want me to-"

The man cut his sentence by immediately turning towards Joey, grabbing his shirt and kissing him violently. His tongue, that had a strong cigarette taste, forced his way into the blonde's mouth as his hands moved on his tense body, already taking off the duelist's clothes.

"Just do nothing", the business man replied. "I **love** to be in charge."

Joey did his best not to grimace when his costumer's teeth bit his ear - in a way that was a bit too hard to be pleasant. But whatever the man would do, it'd **never** be pleasant. The man pushed him on the backseat, and, without any more warning, penetrated inside the blonde's body.

It was terribly painful and Joey had to bite his tongue so hard that he felt blood in his mouth. But, of course, the man didn't care. They** never** cared. He closed his eyes full of tears when the man started to move in a way that was everything but tender or gentle. The blonde's only preoccupation now was to not burst into tears or yell with pain.

He took a deep, silent breath and just kept his eyes closed, and tried to pretend that it wasn't happening.

-----------------------

Again, when he got back home in the middle of the night, his father wasn't there. For once, Joey was glad that his father was so addicted to drinking and gambling. He wouldn't ask questions, since he had no idea that his son wasn't coming back home before three in the morning or so.

Like every night, Joey headed straight for the bathroom, but this time, he didn't start the shower, for he stopped before as his eyes caught his reflection in the mirror. He stared at himself in silence. His skin was paler than it should be, and the dark circles under his hazel eyes showed everyone how much he needed to sleep. He knew his lips wouldn't smile anymore if he didn't force them.

It was a miracle that his friends were not asking him tons of questions. Or was it that they just didn't care enough to ask? He wasn't sure - and he wasn't sure he wanted to know either. Joey looked down at the white sink.

_Look at you. Look where you are now. He's right to call you a mutt. No, you're not a mutt. You're worse than that. You're __disgusting.__ You're just __junk.__ You're just a worthless piece of shit. Why else would you do that?_

He felt tears in his eyes as he stared back at his face in the mirror.

_I'm not that. I'm just trying to help. I wanna save someone._

His hands started to shake on the sink's edges. It was as if Kaiba's voice was murmuring in his head with his usual mocking, cruel tone:

_Yeah right. And since you're such a trash, there is nothing better that you can do for her? That's all you deserve, after all. I hate you. You should hate yourself too. Actually, everyone should. 'Cause you're nothing but a **mutt** selling his ass on the street._

Unable to stand his own reflection any longer, Joey smashed the mirror on the floor and burst into tears, wrapping his arms around his legs as he sat on the cold carrelage.

_Can't look at yourself now, can you? What if __she__ saw you? Can you imagine how disgusted she'd be? Do you think she'd still hug you and tell you how much she loves you and admires you?_

His hazel eyes moved towards the shower.

_C'mon, get inside the shower. Let the water run down your dirty skin, it won't change anything. You're disgusting. __Nothing__ will change it. You could just drown yourself in this fucking shower, and you'd still be the foul piece of junk that you are now. Actually, why don't you do it? You can't feel any worse than you do now._

The blonde slowly shook his head.

"No", he muttered for himself. "Someone's counting on me..."

That was right. Someone needed his help, someone needed this money. And he couldn't let her down.

Joey sighed, stood up and started the shower.

**End of the chapter:** I told you this would be very different from TTYN, but I hope you'll still like it and review ^^


	3. Trying to help

**Atom Bunny, aka the-one-who-never-signs-in ;): **Damn you're fast ^^ I'm glad you liked it, sure Kaiba's gonna find out... eventually!

**Chapter 3: Trying to help**

_You missed classes yesterday. This is not something that you use to do. You sleep during classes - a lot. But you don't miss them. Today, you're back. No matter what I heard you saying to the geek squad, you sure don't look like you were sick yesterday. But you still look so... so tired._

_It's even more then that. I had noticed it before, but I couldn't put words on it. When I look at you in the eyes... I don't see the same person. The Joey Wheeler I knew was happy. Sometimes tired, but always happy. You're not like that anymore. _

_Why is it that I'm the only one who saw it? None of your so-called friend sat with you somewhere, put an hand on your shoulder, looked at you in the eyes and asked you what was wrong in your life. I wish I could do that. But I can. I just... can't. You wouldn't reply anyway. As a matter of fact, I don't think you'd even let me sit with you._

_Something changed in your eyes, I believe. There are no sparks anymore in those hazel pools I love so much. You just... that's it. I found it. You look like a part of you is dying. Something's wrong, and I'm sure it's not just money. It started about one month ago - and it's not like you had more money one month ago than you do now, did you?_

_I know I shouldn't give a damn, but still... I feel that I must do something for my puppy._

--------------------

In the middle of his mathematics class, Seto Kaiba leaned over his desk to whisper to Joey's ear:

"Hey, mutt. Wake up."

Joey barely reacted, but his hazel eyes opened.

"Don't you have exercises to do, Kaiba?! Or whatever we're supposed to be doing..." he whispered.

The CEO smirked.

"I'm done with those stupid questions so I'm bored."  
"Well find another way to entertain yourself than pissing me off."  
"But it's so fun and so easy."  
"Kaiba, I'm **really** not in the mood. Leave me alone, for fuck's sake."

Seto frowned for himself and sat back on his wooden chair.

_Yeah. There's definitely something wrong with you, puppy. And I'm gonna find out what is._

----------------------

At the end of the day, when Sacha - Kaiba's personal driver - stopped the limo in front of the car, causing many people to shot Kaiba an envious glare, the CEO had a request for his employee.

"You see that blonde over there?" he asked as he pointed Joey getting out the school. "I want you to follow him."

Sacha frowned, but knowing how much his boss disliked others to question his orders, he simply nodded and obeyed. The black limousine followed Joey down the street, and stopped in front of a restaurant. _You hungry, pup?_ Kaiba stared at the restaurant's door in silence for about an hour. That was too long for Joey to be eating there, so what was he doing? Was he working there? Could that be why he was so tired?

Four hours later, the driver finally opened his mouth to speak:

"Sir, it's been five hours now, do you truly think-"

The CEO simply lifted one finger to cut Sacha's rant. When his mouth finally spoke, he simply said:

"Here he is now. Follow him again."  
"Sir, may I ask-"  
"No, you may not. I'm paying you to drive my limousine, not to ask questions."  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba", Sacha sighed.

Joey walked for about thirty minutes, leading - without knowing it, of course - Kaiba to an area of Domino where he had never been. Seto frowned. There was one good reason he had never set his foot on those streets: it was because they were definitely not safe for a famous and rich CEO. But could they be any better for a puppy?

------------------------

_You seem to be waiting for something - or someone. You came all the way here and now you're just... waiting? Odd. Your clothes are... I don't know. Kind of weird if you ask me. I didn't really expected you to wear such attire. You look... if I didn't know you, I'd say you're trying to look cute. Or even __**sexy.**_

_You're walking towards a grey car now. Is it the person you were waiting for, puppy? I can't see who's driving because of my tainted window... but if I open it, you'll notice me. A limo here is already strange enough. You open the door and I see that the driver is a young man. He must be twenty or something around that. Who is he? Why did you speak to him with that smile on your pretty face, why did you sit in his car?_

_It feels like a heavy stone has just fallen on my heart. Could it be... could it be that this man is your boyfriend? Could it be that someone stole __**my**__ puppy?_

"Sir, it's not a safe place to be", Sacha said.  
"I don't care."

Kaiba's blue eyes caught a move inside the car, and Joey was now out of his sight. _Please tell me that it's not true..._

When he opened his door, Sacha protested again:

"Mr. Kaiba, it's dangerous-"  
"Just shut up for once!"

He got out his black limousine and his entire body froze when his eyes noticed the expression on the blonde's boyfriend's face. The young man was clearly having a very good time - and the CEO guessed why.

--------------------

_I don't know how long I stood there, staring at both of you. He was having way too much fun to notice me and you... well... you were clearly not in a position to see me. Who the hell is that man to begin with? Why would you choose him over me? I know that the way I use to get your attention might not be the best, but..._

_Wait a minute. What did he just give you?_

_Not a kiss, not even a word to him, and you leave the car. And now I see that my eyes didn't play tricks on me. What that man gave you..._

_It was money._

_Now I know why you're exhausted. I even know why you look like you're dying inside. This man isn't your boyfriend at all. He's... he's a __**costumer.**__ It feels like I'm about to vomit. Not only this man is taking advantage of you, but it's very likely that he's not the only one._

_Why are you doing this? Why would you abase yourself to... to such a thing?_

----------------------

The blonde was putting the cash in his pocket when he noticed that someone was staring at him. His muscles turned into stone when he recognized the CEO. Among everyone that he knew and didn't want to see him like this... why **him**?

Kaiba didn't know what to do say or what to do. When he was finally able to move again, he walked towards Joey and, before he was even able to think about it, his hand grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, let go of me!"

Seto didn't reply as he headed straight for his limousine.

"What the fuck, rich boy? Leave me alone!"

Kaiba got inside his limousine, forcing Joey to follow him. As soon as he sat on the leather seat, he pushed two buttons: one that locked all the door, and one that raised a small wall to protect them from his driver's sight.

"What the fuck do you think you're doin'?" Joey asked as he violently moved back.

He leaned his back against the door, as far from Kaiba as he could possibly be, and bent his knees to bring them against his chest. As he stared at the CEO with an angry and scared look in his eyes, his fingers were discretely massaging his red wrist.

"No, what do **you** think **you're** doing!" Kaiba finally said.  
"That doesn't concern you! Why the hell are you here anyway? You don't belong here except if you're looking for entertainement and even if you are, I'm certainly not going to do it with you so lemme go!"  
"I followed you", the CEO admitted without any shame in his voice.  
"What the?!!! Followed me? Don't you have a company to run, a brother to take care of? Or just someone else to annoy?"

The little black wall went down.

"Sacha, take us back home."  
"Yes, sir."

Joey started to panic when the limousine started to move.

"What? Wait, I'm not going with you, Kaiba!"  
"Yes you are."  
"No I'm not! I don't trust you!"  
"What are you scared of? Do you think I'm going to rape you or what?"

The blonde didn't reply, but his hazel eyes spoke for his mouth.

"Do you?" Kaiba insisted.  
"Let's summarize. You find out about me, then you force me to enter your car and now you are bringing me to your house. Put it the way you want, there is still a slight possibility that it's gonna scare the hell outta me!"  
"Well nothing like that is going to happen", Seto replied as his cobalt eyes moved towards Joey.  
"I'm not working for you either!"  
"I'm not interested anyway."

There was a long and awkward silence.

----------------------

_There are plenty of reasons why I call you my puppy. Because you're cute. Because you're always happy - well you used to be. Because I want to hold you tight in my arms. Now that I'm looking at you in the eyes, I see another reason._

_Because you're scared to death._

---------------------

When Joey tried to run outside the car as soon as Kaiba opened the door, the CEO was ready, and he immediately grabbed his wrist again.

"WOULD YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME **ALONE**!" the blonde yelled as Kaiba forced him to enter his manor. "What the hell do you want of me?!!"  
"I want answers! Why are you doing this? What could be possibly worth such a disgrace and humiliation?!"  
"I need money, what the fuck do you think?"  
"But why on Earth do you need it so badly that you became a prostitute?!!"  
"Someone's counting on me. I thought you'd know what it means, but I was wrong."  
"No one deserve that you abase yourself like that! **No one**!"

He sighed heavily as he stared at the CEO.

"I've got a little sister, ok? She's going blind and she needs an expensive surgery. She needs it quickly. It might even be too late already for her eyesight to be perfect after the surgery, so I don't have enough time to gather the money with a normal job. So before you try to judge me, think about Mokuba."

Joey turned and headed straight for the door when Kaiba's voice raised:

"How much?"

The blonde stopped.

"15 000 dollars. And I'm almost there..."  
"I could help."

Joey smiled, and then laughed.

"Yeah, right", he said as he opened the door. "I dare you."

The wooden door closed.

_Deal, puppy._

**End of the chapter:** Fast fast fasstttt!!! It was almost done when I gave you chapter 2!!!


	4. A big brother

**Princess7Strawberry:** Oh, don't worry, it's ok ^^ my apologizes for the mistakes about money XD (but still I think there must be some paper in it, or I hope so haha)

**AtomBunny**: I'm faster than a rabbit! XD Mmmhhh yeah you're right, my mistake, I'll try to change it!!

**animeangel088:** Thanks!!! ^^

**Daydreamer-of-the-Unknown:** No, I wasn't going to use the same idea twice (or at the very least, not twice in a row). I wanted to do something that would be different from TTYN otherwise what reason would I have to make another story? ;) I'm glad you enjoy it although it's very different. As for Joey's friends, well sometimes you don't see what's right under your nose...

**SetoJouFan:** I'm glad you like it even if I'm pretty... hard with Joey. About Kaiba, it's not really a bet, it's more like a promise... well you'll see ;)

**Solo's Orca:** Yeah Joey's life's never easy but as you said, it's just soooo cool when Seto helps ^^ hehe

**mmanderss:** Thanks!!!

**Chapter 4: A big brother**

"Hey."

It was Monday morning at Domino's High School. Their first classe was about to begin and Kaiba was standing right in front of Joey's desk.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"Here. Take this."

He put something on Joey's desk. The duelist frowned.

"What the hell is this?"

"A check", Kaiba simply replied.

"I know that. But what for?"

"For your sister, so you won't have to do you-know-what anymore."

With his finger, the blonde moved the check away from his sight.

"At what cost?"

"None."

"So what's the trap then?"

"There is no trap."

Joey shook his head.

"I don't need your pity, rich boy."

"That's not pity at all."

"Then what is it?"

The CEO smirked.

"It's just that I understand you. You were right when you mentionned Mokuba. C'mon."

He slowly pushed the check back towards Joey.

"We're both big brothers, aren't we?"

Wheeler stared a the check for a while. 15 000 dollars, given by the Kaiba Corporation. The check was already signed by Kaiba. It was so tempting to just take the check, get the money from Kaiba, use it to pay for his sister's surgery, and never be forced to do anything with anyone. But still... it was also very scary to accept the CEO's offer. Who knew what he could have in mind? He didn't trust him at all.

Joey took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No."

"Don't be st-"

"I don't wanna owe you anything. So thanks, but **no**."

The bell rang and Kaiba took back his check.

----------------------

_What the hell's wrong with you? I was offering you a way to immediately help your sister. Not to mention a way out of this hell. And you just... you just said no?_

_I thought you'd do anything to help her. You're willing to sell your own body on the street, to some random men who can't get anyone in their beds otherwise, but you won't take my money? You won't take back your pride?_

_What the hell have I done to make you hate me so much?_

----------------------

"C'mon, blondie, show more enthusiasm", the man said as he groaned with pleasure.

Joey just kept his eyes closed when he felt the man's hand hitting his buttock, adding even more humiliation to the situation. Not to mention the pain. All of his thoughts were directed towards the CEO. He grimaced with pain when his customer climaxed and snapped his teeth in his shoulder. It hurt, but at least it was the sign that he was about to get his money and get the hell out of this car.

_Why the fuck did I refuse your offer, rich boy? And why would you make me such an offer anyway... you hate me. Don't you?_

---------------------

This time, when Joey got back at the apartment, his father was there.

"Geez", the man said when he looked at the clock. "D'you think it's an appropriate hour???"

"I know, I was with Yugi. I'm just gonna take a shower before going to bed."

"It's the middle of the night, the owner's gonna yell at me again if they keep complaining about that. Can't you take your shower in the morning like normal people?!!"

"A quick one", Joey said as he shrugged and headed straight for the bathroom.

His father sighed heavily as he poured himself another drink.

When Joey put his hand under the mattress to hide the money he had just earned, his heart missed a beat.

There was nothing.

_You gotta be shittin' me_.

"DAD!"

"What?!"

"Did you come in my bedroom?"

"Uh... no, why?"

"'Cause something's missing!"

He searched everywhere under his mattress, but the cash wasn't there anymore. He sighed with rage and walked towards his father, who was now staring at his feet.

"I know you're lying. There was money there and now there's nothing! **NOTHING**!"

"I'm sorry", he replied with a broken voice. "I-I was looking in your room for something, I don't even remember what it was but I... when I saw all this money..."

"I don't give a shit! Where the fuck's my money?!"

Joey's father hid his face behind his hands and mumbled something his son didn't understand.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I LOST it, ok?!" he yelled as tears were coming up his red eyes.

"Lost it? Lost it?!!! LOST IT???!!!! You've got to be **FUCKING** kiddin' me!"

"I-I couldn't help it... I just... wanted to borrow you a bit, and then I'd give you back what I took and you wouldn't even notice... b-but you know... things weren't going so well, I was always losing so I kept thinking 'This time's the good time, I'm gonna earn it back', I didn't want you to notice but... I ended up with nothing... absolutely nothing..."

Joey took a deep, long breathe.

"Are you REALLY telling me that not only you **stole** my money, but you lost all of it?!"

When his father nodded, fury took over Joey's mind and voice:

"DO YOU REALIZE THAT THERE WAS LIKE 9000 DOLLARS?! DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU BASICALLY THREW TO THE GARBAGE THE MONEY I WAS KEEPING FOR SERENITY'S SURGERY?!!! AND EVEN WORSE THAN THAT! DO YOU REALIZE..."

The blonde's voice broke and he felt a tear going down his cheek. All those men that he allowed to touch and even hurt him, all those tears and all this humiliation... to finally end up with nothing because of his father's gambling addiction? This couldn't be real. It had to be a nightmare.

"Do you realize what I had to do to get this money? Take a guess! D'you honestly believe that I earned all of this at the restaurant? **Hell** no!"

Joey threw the cash he was holding in his hand on the couch and headed straight for the door.

"When you're done with it, you go out and sell yourself on the streets."

"Joseph, please, lemme-"

The duelist slammed the door.

-------------------------

The next morning, he knocked on a wooden door, and a fifty-year-old man, with white hair and a very dignified appearance opened the door.

"Yes, sir?"

"Can I see Kaiba please?"

"May I have your name?"

"Joey Wheeler. Tell him it's important."

The butler stepped aside so Joey could enter.

"Have a seat, I will see if he can meet you."

Joey sat on a blue velvet armchair. Even if he tried to stop them, his hazel eyes were looking around. Everything that he saw was elegant and expensive.

_No wonder you could just give me 15 000$ and not caring about it._

"Well, well", Kaiba said as he walked down the stairs. "This if definitely not something I expected."

The blonde stood up, but stared at the floor. He seemed very embarrassed.

"Hey, uh... is... is the offer still opened? You know, for that check..."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"What made you change your mind so quickly?"

Joey bobbed down, his hands in his pockets.

"To make a short story, my father took all the cash I earned and lost it playing poker or whatever. I don't have enough time to earn it back."

He sighed.

"Well it's more like my sister doesn't."

"Your father gambled with your cash??"

"Look, just tell me if you're still willing to gimme that check and don't ask that many questions, ok?"

"Give me a minute, I'll be right back."

When Kaiba came back and gave him the check, Joey took it.

"Thanks", he said as he stared at his own feet. "I'll be on my way now."

He turned towards the door, but Kaiba caught his hand. The CEO's skin was so warm...

"You're frozen to the bones", Seto noticed. "Have you spent the night outside or what?"

"None of your business", Joey replied as he moved his hand away from him.

"Have you?" Kaiba insisted.

"Kind of. I wasn't going to stay with my father, was I?"

"Maybe I could-"

"I don't NEED you, ok?!"

Before Kaiba was able to say anything else, Joey left the manor.

**End of the chapter:** Just because Joey's father isn't violent here doesn't mean he's perfect XD keep on reviewing please!!! ^^


	5. Not what you think

**SetoJouFan:** Joey didn't spend his night home, he spent it outside so he's not staying with his father either. I'd probably do the same if my father had stolen, glambed and lost the money earned by selling my own body. Joey's too proud to admit that he needs Seto's help, going back to him and asking for the check was already hard and he wouldn't have done it if it weren't for Serenity!

**AtomBunny:** True XD

**Daydreamer-of-the-Unknown:** Yeah, a very stupid but still a very Joey thing to do. I couldn't imagine him accepting Seto's help so easily! He does need Seto, but his pride, or at the very least what's left of it, won't let him accept Seto' help so easily :)

**Solo's Orca:** Yeah, I did the violent father thing in TTYN so I didn't want to do it again, would've been the same thing. I can understand that as a reader, you were mentally yelling at Joey because I was writing the scene and I was like you son of a *****, take the ******* money! XD

**RedRoseBlackTears:** Hehe, stupid pride, I know XD I'm glad you like it though!! :D

**KittyCeasar:** Cute nickname! I'm glad you like the concept and the characters, I'm trying to make them true to themselves!

**Jenni45:** Hehe, I did the violent father thing too you know ^^' but this time I wanted it to be different. Of course he still has problem but he's not hurting his son. Well not on purpose...

**DarkSethbek:** Thanks!

**Chapter 5: Not what you think**

"Duke", Joey said when they all sat at the cafeteria. "Can I borrow your cell phone?"  
"Yeah", his friend replied. "What for?"  
"I've gotta call Serenity."

Duke smiled as he remembered of the beautiful girl's picture in Joey's wallet.

"Yeah, sure. I'd be glad if you could just add her number into my-"  
"Just gimme the phone already and keep your creepy thoughts away from my little sister!"  
"Ok, ok, here you go."

He gave him the red cell phone and Joey quickly dialed Serenity's number.

"Hello", his mother's voice answered.  
"Mom? Give the phone to Serenity, I need to talk to her!"  
"Lovely", his mother commented.

He could almost see her rolling her eyes.

"Hi Joey! It's been so long, how are you?" Serenity's voice said few minutes after.  
"I'm fine, and I've got good news for you. I have the money for your eyes!"

The blonde completely ignored the shock on his friends' faces.

"Y-you... b-b-but how did you get it so fast?"  
"It doesn't matter!"  
"You didn't... do anything bad for it, did you?"

Joey remained silent for a while as he remembered all those painful tears-filled nights, this humiliation and this feeling of being dirty that would never go away... and, finally, Kaiba's check, given so easily that it was almost weird.

"No, sis. I swear."

----------------------

_And now you're lying even to your little sister. I hope you're ashamed of yourself. You don't even deserve Kaiba's odd generosity._

_The only thing that you'd deserve would be to go back on the streets like the trash you are._

----------------------

_I was just taking a walk in the park when I saw you. You were lying on a bench, your head on your school bag. What the hell? When I got closer, I noticed that your eyes were closed._

Kaiba frowned. He slowly moved his hand towards Joey's shoulder, but the blonde moved in his sleep, turning his back on the CEO. Seto bit his lip, and touched Joey's shoulder with the top of his fingers.

"Hey, mutt-"

Joey's reaction was very different from what he expected: the blonde, instead of waking up calmly, quickly sat and violently pushed away Seto's fingers, shouting:

"DON'T **TOUCH** ME!"

Kaiba blinked several times.

"It's just me. Who do you think I was?"

Joey blushed.

"I-I don't know... whatever... what the hell did you want?"  
"Don't you wanna sleep in a bed?"  
"What, yours? I'd rather die."  
"No, **yours.** What kind of person do you think I am?"  
"Let's say that I don't really have a bed of my own anymore."

The CEO shook his head.

"Don't you want one in my manor?"  
"I just told you I'd rather die than share your bed, rich boy."  
"That's not what I said. I've got more than one bedroom, you know."

Joey shrugged.

"No. I couldn't even pay you back."

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I care?"  
"Why the hell would you be nice to me, Kaiba?"  
"I don't have to tell you my reasons. Do whatever you like, it's not really my problem after all."

The CEO started to walk away.

"Oh, by the way, I've heard it's going to rain tonight. Good luck."

Joey's mouth spoke before he was able to stop them:

"Wait!"

Kaiba mentally smirked and turned to the blonde.

"Just one night, ok?"

------------------------

"Say, rich boy..." Joey said as he sat on his new bed.  
"Mmmhh?"

The CEO was standing in the door frame, with some of his brown hair hiding his gorgeous cobalt eyes.

"Why are you doing all this for me? You hate me."

Kaiba shook his head and looked away.

"I don't hate you. Not at all."  
"Could've fooled me. Why else would you pick on me all the time?"

The CEO stared at the blonde in silence for a while, and then he walked towards him, kneeled to look at him directly in the eyes, and softly put his hand on his cheek. The blonde shoved it as he blushed and looked away.

"Don't touch me. I'm disgusting."  
"No, you're not. What **they** did to you was disgusting, but that doesn't make **you** disgusting... because I..."

He bit his own lip.

"I... I love you", he softly murmured.

Before Joey was able to react, Kaiba's lips brushed against his, and kissed them. The blonde blushed even more and closed his eyes. For an unknown reason, it felt like Seto's tender kiss was erasing the memories of all those violent kisses he had endured, and all those men he had allowed in his mouth with the single purpose of helping his little sister.

"See? There's nothing disgusting about you", he muttered.

Joey was keeping his eyes closed and his heart was beating faster than ever.

"Are you... are you making fun of me, rich boy? 'Cause if you are... I-I mean you've been pretty mean before, but that would be-"  
"I'm not."

Joey opened his eyes.

"Then why were you acting like such a jerk towards me? I thought you hated me."  
"I'm... I'm sorry if my words hurt you. I guess I just wanted your attention."

The blonde bobbed down and Kaiba touched his cheek again, but this time, Joey didn't move back: he simply blushed.

"Each time you insulted me or annoyed me, I... I was so sure you hated me. I-it really hurt inside because I..."

His honey eyes moved to stare at Kaiba.

"I'm in love with you. But I never thought you-"

The CEO cut his rant with another kiss, but when his warm tongue touched Joey's soft lips, asking for the permission to make the kiss deeper, the blonde's body became extremely tense.

"I can't", he simply whispered as he blushed again. "I'm sorry."  
"It's ok, puppy. Good night."

He stood up, but Joey grabbed his hand.

"But... would you stay with me anyway?"  
"Sure", the beautiful CEO replied with a smile.

They laid on the bed and Kaiba wrapped his arms around the blonde, who smiled and brought his body closer to Kaiba's. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Kaiba's delicious smell took over his nose and mind.

He had never felt so safe for a least one month. Seto was holding him closely, but Joey felt that his hands were there only to protect him, not to abuse him, and that they would remain calmly around his waist instead of wandering on his body without his consent.

With a small smile on his lips, Joey slowly fell asleep.

**End of the chapter:** Hehe ^^ this time the challenge's not gonna be about making them fall for each other ;) you'll see! I hope you liked it and will review!


	6. Happier than I've ever been

**Daydreamer-of-the-Unknown:** I know, I received an alert for your story, I'm gonna read it as soon as I have enough time to focus on reading :) again, thanks for this nice, super-long review!!! I'm sorry it took so long before I was able to update this chapter, I changed the way Kaiba confessed his love so many times 'cause I was never satisfied XD I'm glad you liked it, their relationship is actually going to be cuter, softer than it was in TTYN, I think you'll like it a lot ^^

**Solo's Orca:** Thanks!

**Animeangel088:** Yes, I'll try to make it faster this time!

**RedRoseBlackTears:** Thanks for your lovely comment! It's normal that you feel sorry for the poor boy XD

**jenni45:** Thanks a lot!!! ^^

**SetoJouFan:** Hehe, don't worry, I enjoy short reviews too!!! I'm glad you were able to enjoy the chapter even though you were tired!

**Note: **Oh my ****ing God I owe all of you a thousand apologizes!!! I'm _**really**_ sorry, it took me forever to decide what would happen when Joey arrives to school :S I hope you'll forgive me and still enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 6: Happier than I've ever been**

_I thought it was just a dream. I thought... I thought none of this was true._

_I thought you had never kissed me, I thought you had never confessed that you loved me. I thought... I thought I'd be heartbroken again when I'd open my eyes. That's why I kept them closed for so long, although I could smell your delicious scent and feel your warms arms around my body._

_But this time... this time, it was different. I woke up in your arms. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw you._

_I had never been so happy._

---------------------

"Hi pup'", Kaiba said with a smile.

Joey softly smiled back at him.

"Did you hold me like that all night long?" the blonde asked.  
"Yeah."

The CEO softly kissed his cheek.

"Actually I spent half of the night looking at you."

Joey blushed.

"Why would you do that?"  
"Because you were so cute."

Seto kissed his lips and felt Joey's smile. The blonde's hazel eyes moved towards the clock.

"Shouldn't we go to school?"  
"Yeah", Kaiba replied with a smirk. "Maybe we should."

---------------------

_I haven't been so happy for months. I never thought you'd love me back. When I said those words... I thought you'd just laugh at me or be disgusted. I told you I spent the night staring at you because you looked so cute - that's true, but that's not the only reason. It's also because I couldn't believe what had just happened._

_I've dreamed about it so many times, but I never expected you to truly fall asleep in my arms one day. I couldn't get my eyes off that small smile on your lips... you looked so calm and peaceful. Happy, for the first time in a while - the first time since you first had to sell yourself, I suppose._

_I'm just glad that I'm the one who brought back that pretty smile on your face_**.**

---------------------

"GUYS! GUYS, GUYS, GUYS!!!"

Tristan, Yugi and Tea raised their eyebrows when they saw Duke running towards them and shouting. He shoved someone that was in his way - and almost killed the poor guy with his keys.

"Dude, what the hell?" Tristan asked.  
"You... you'll never guess..." he panted.  
"What, you've got a new girlfriend again? Does she know your full name this time?" Tea said as she rolled her eyes.  
"Wh...? No! Why would I? I-I was in the parking, and I swear to God, I saw Joey in Kaiba's limo!"

His three friends started to laugh.

"Yeah, right Duke!" Yugi said as he laughed nervously.  
"But I am telling you!!! He got out his limousine! With him!"  
"And I'm the Queen of England", Tristan replied.

Tea laughed.

"Oh, you guys can all go straight to hell. I'm telling you-"  
"Now, c'mon Duke, is that how you speak to your friends?" Joey's voice asked.  
"But they won't believe me!"  
"Believe what?"  
"He said you were with Kaiba", Tristan said as he rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, tell them it's true, Joey!"

The blonde forced himself to laugh.

"Where did you got that crazy idea? Smoked weed again or somethin'?" he asked. "Me with Kaiba? What about **you** with Serenity?"  
"That could happen."  
"Not as long as I'm alive", Joey replied.

Everyone laughed - except for Duke, who seemed pretty mad.

---------------

He was still upset when he sat at the cafeteria with Yugi, Tristan and Tea.

"What's wrong, dude?" Tristan asked.  
"I'm **pissed.** I'm telling you I saw Joey in Kaiba's limousine, they were just two meters away from me, I'm sure they were together! Why don't you guys-"  
"It could be someone else than him", Yugi said.  
"Just tell me how many students are driven to school in a fucking **limousine**?!!"  
"I meant, with Kaiba. It could've been another blonde guy."  
"Joey or not, this would mean that Kaiba's gay. You think Kaiba's gay?" Tea asked as she frowned. "It's true we never saw him with a girl..."  
"For that matter, we never saw him with a guy either", Tristan replied. "I've always thought he's some kind of asexual being. Not attracted by women or men. Just by money and work. Sha-shing!"  
"If I'm crazy", Duke started, "Maybe one of you Smart Guys could tell me where is Joey right now? And Kaiba, too?"

The three of them stared at each others in silence.

----------------

Kaiba held Joey tight around his body as their tongues played delightfully together. The CEO's kiss was fierce and passionate, but still, it had nothing to do with those men's violence.

"You're one hell of a kisser, rich boy, you know that?" he panted, out of breathe, as Seto kissed his neck.  
"You're not bad either", he whispered to his ear.

His hands touched the blonde's hips.

"You let me know if I'm doing something you don't want", he said before kissing him again.

They fell on the CEO's huge bed and Seto let his hands wander under Joey's shirt. His fingers ran on the sensitive skin, causing the blonde to shiver as the CEO's hands were slowly going lower and lower at each move. Then, he caressed his thighs and moved up, his moves were slow and teasing, creating an unknown sensation deep within Joey's body: lust. Pure, sincere lust. His tongue was sending chills all over his body by teasing his ear and then going down on his torso, the blonde hadn't even realised that Kaiba had taken off his white shirt before he felt his warm tongue on his naked skin.

He started to breath faster when he felt Seto's hand on the erection caused by all that kissing and all that teasing, and he sighed with pleasure when the hand moved. It was only when Kaiba's hand touched his left buttock that Joey moved back nervously, his body suddenly tense. It was more a reflex than a conciously taken decision that had made him react like that, but still, he knew that he didn't want to be seen or touched like that - he **couldn't**. The memories of those men's hands was too strong to allow Kaiba to go any further.

The CEO understood the message and moved up towards his face to kiss him deeply again, taking him in his protective arms after the kiss. Joey's cheeks were red and he seemed very embarrassed.

"I-I can't", he whispered. "I-I can't... I mean just... just not **yet**... it remembers me too much of-"

Seto kissed his cheek.

"Shhh... it's ok, pup'."

Joey blushed even more.

"I'm really sorry 'bout that-"  
"Don't be. It's not your fault. Besides..."

He held him tighter against his body, softly caressing his arm with the tip of his fingers.

"I don't care about that. I'm happier than I've ever been, puppy..."

**End of the chapter:** Ok, ok, my sincere apologizes again, took me forever to finish it and THEN was bugged I mean **dammit**!!! I hope it's still worth a review :S


	7. Gonna kiss you

**Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown:** Yes, the relationship will be cuter because it has to be this way, I can't have Seto being as "wild" as he was in TTYN, because that's absolutely not what Joey wants. He needs tenderness and fluffiness ^^ I'm glad you like it (but, judging by what I know of you and your fics that I read, I sort of expected that you'd like the cuteness ;) )! Duke's always my smart boy, isn't he? ;)

**SetoJouFan:** Sure it is to be expected. And Duke's not crazy, of course not, he really saw them it's just that Yugi and all won't believe him. Who could blame them really? ^^

**KittyCaesar: **Yup, Duke's always the playboy, at least in my fics. One day I'm gonna make a story and he's gonna be a virgin, just for a change LOL! Tristan's asexual theory made me laugh too when I wrote this line, hehe ^^ and don't worry about being slow in your reviews, sometimes I'm slow in my writing which is far worse!!!

**Chapter 7: Gonna kiss you**

It was finally Saturday night, and Seto had just gotten back from work. He smiled when he saw Joey lying on the bed, arms wrapped around a pillow. He tried to make his arrival silencious, but Joey was apparently a light sleeper and he opened his hazel eyes. His **gorgeous** hazel eyes.

_So cute_.

"Sorry", Kaiba whispered as he threw his tie on an armchair. "I didn't wanna wake you up."  
"It's ok, I wanted to stay awake actually... but I just felt asleep waiting for you."

The CEO smiled, sat on the bed and softly kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't. I never know when I'm going to get back home, especially the weekends. I'm surrounded by incompetents, I have to take care of almost everything by myself."  
"Fire them", Joey replied before kissing his lips.  
"Well, yes but no. They're incompetent **sometimes** but they're loyal. It's hard to find people like this you know. But, hey-"

He touched his chin with the tip of his fingers and gave him such a langourous kiss that the blonde's cheeks slightly blushed.

"No more talking about work. By the way, red looks pretty on you", he said with a cunning smile.

Joey blushed even more.

"I'm sorry-"

The CEo arched an eyebrow.

"What? Don't be..."

He kissed his puppy again, this time on the neck.

"It just makes you look so cute..."

Seto nibbled Joey's ear, causing him to shiver and sigh with pleasure.

"So cute that I want to kiss you everywhere. Mmmhhh... I've been missing you today, you have no idea..."

He kissed his lover's naked shoulder.

"'Cause you're so beautiful and I wanna eat you up-"

Seto caught his lips in a kiss, but right after he pulled back, Joey turned his head away.

"Don't say that."

The CEO's mouth moved away from Wheeler's skin.

"Don't say what?"  
"That I'm beautiful. Or cute. Or whatever. 'Cause it's not true at all."

Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Not true? Puppy..."

He smirked.

"You're the sweetest..."

He kissed his ear lobe.

"The most cute..."

He kissed his neck.

"And the most beautiful..."

He slowly ran his tongue down Joey's burning torso.

"Person I've ever seen. And don't you dare disagree. I'm gonna spank you if you do."

He kissed his very red cheek.

"So cute that I just wanna eat you up, but where should I begin? Should I start... here?"

Kaiba kissed Joey's forehead.

"Or... here?"

He caught his boyfriend's mouth in a burning kiss. Joey was breathing faster and he still had those scarlet cheeks. The CEO's body slowly slidded down the blonde's.

"Or even... here?"

Seto kissed Joey's jean, and a smile creeped on his lips when he noticed how much all that kissing had turned on his lover.

"Should I?" he asked while glancing at him with those amazing blue eyes.

Joey nodded, but his body became suddenly tense when his pant fell on the floor. Suddenly, his mouth remembered that bad taste and his throat remembered how much he felt like throwing up every time...

"W-wait..."

Seto looked at him and frowned.

"Why would you do **that**?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"B-because I remember doin' that, it hurt and it felt gross an-and... well... why would you...?"

Seto chuckled very lightly and kissed his boyfriend's thigh.

"Don't worry for me, it's none of that when you love the other."

He scratched his teeth lightly on Joey's skin, causing his legs to shake.

"I just want you to have fun tonight... 'cause you've been a good puppy, waiting for me to come back and all... you deserve a treat, don't you think?" he said with a teasing tone. "Pup... do you trust me?"

Joey nodded again. _Of course I do._ Seto smiled and moved up to kiss his mouth, running his fingers down his torso, which sent chills all over his skin.

"I'm sure you'll like it, pup'..."

Then he slowly went down the blonde's body, slipping down his boxers as he did so. Joey's body shook when Kaiba's lips kissed his hard member for the first time. Joey sighed with pleasure when the CEO's tongue started to tease him, and his back arched violently when he finally took him inside his mouth.

"Ahn... S-Seto!"

He had never felt anything like that, it was so warm and wet and smooth and... Joey gasped when Kaiba suddenly moved down, it had just begun and yet he already felt like he was about to explode from pleasure or just die of a cardiac arrest.

"Oh fuck it's so..."

He couldn't even find a word, each of Kaiba's moves with his mouth and tongue just drove him crazy and brought him closer and closer to orgasm, he **knew** he was about to climax, but somewhere in his head he remembered how it was for him back then, and he put his hand on Kaiba's head and tried to push him back, he didn't want him to have this gross taste in his mouth, but the CEO just shoved his hand away.

"B-but Seto I'm... I'm..."

He moaned, unable to say anything else, and Seto's only answer was to suck harder, causing Joey's brain to shut down completely, his back to arch violently and his body to be totally overwhelmed by a pleasure that he had never experienced before. Kaiba slowly moved up his panting and shaking body, kissing his way up to Joey's neck.

"So?" he asked in a whisper.  
"Holyhelldamshit..." Joey simply mumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

When he finally got back on Earth, he gave his boyfriend **that** embarrassed, sorry puppy's face.

"I-I'm sorry for... you know... I tried to tell you that I was very close but-"

Kaiba chuckled and held him tight against his body.

"'Cause you think I had no idea you were about to come, puppy?"  
"Well then why did you-"  
"Did you like it?" the CEO asked, cutting his rant.  
"W-well... yes", he replied with a guilty voice, "But-"

Kaiba rolled his blue eyes.

"Then stop complaining and asking questions, for God's sake. If you don't stop, **I**'ll stop you."  
"And how are you going to do that?"

Seto smirked.

"I'm gonna hug you so tight you won't even be able to breathe anymore, let alone whine like the cute puppy you are."

Joey smiled.

"You can't do that."  
"Yes I can."  
"No you can't."

Seto brought him even closer.

"Yes I can."  
"No you can't."

He tightened his arms around his lover's waist.

"Yes I can."

He held him even tighter, in a bone-crushing hug. Joey gasped.

"Nnn... Geez... yes you can..." he huffed, out of breath.

A smile creeped on Seto's lips as he let go of Joey a bit, making the hug more soft and comfortable for his boyfriend.

"I knew I could", he whispered before kissing his neck.

Joey smiled and caressed his arm with the tip of his fingers.

"I love you, Seto."  
"I love you too, puppy."  
"Why d'you call me puppy anyway?"

The CEO frowned.

"I'm not sure why I started to think of you like that for the first time. I think... I think I was just looking at you one day and I noticed how cute you were when you made those sorry eyes. And then I thought 'cute like a puppy', and I felt it was perfect for you."

The blonde chuckled.

"You're weird, rich boy, I hope you know that."  
"I prefer being seen as unique", he simply replied before kissing his shoulder.

Joey smiled and closed his eyes.

"You sure are", he murmured before falling asleep.

When he noticed that his breathing had slowed down, Seto smiled softly, covered both of them with the blankets, and turned off the lights.

**End of the chapter:** Hope you liked it ^^ (here's a minigame: try to count how many times I had Seto kissing Joey to justify my title! XDDDD).


	8. In love with you

**SetoJouFan:** Hehe, I like your "babbling", kinda remind me of myself when I review ^^ I'm glad you liked it, yes it was very fluffy it was meant to be ^^

**Daydreamer-of-the-Unknown**: Cutness for the win!! ;) Actually I counted just to see, and Seto kissed Joey 18 times (19 if the blowjob counts as a kiss for you, yeah I guess it does, it's sort of a... long and deep kiss XD), and Joey kissed Seto once ^^

**Chapter 8: In love with you**

"Hey, Duke", Joey said as he dropped on a chair in the cafeteria. "Could you make me a favour?"  
"It depends what kind of favour we're talking about", he replied. "If it's about your sister, I'm in."  
"Well it is."

Duke arched an eyebrow.

"I need you to drive me to the hospital. She's arriving today to get her surgery and I wanna be there for her."  
"Can I stay?"  
"No you can't, Geez!"

He chuckled.

"I was just kidding. Of course I'll drive you."

----------------

"Joey", he finally asked after a moment of silence in the car. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah?"  
"The money... for your sister. How did you manage to gather it so fast?"  
"What d'you mean?"  
"I mean that you're not exactly the richest person in town, and that you were unable to get the money from Pegasus' tournament, so how did you get 15 000$ so fast?"

He bit his bottom lip. _I knew I should've walked away before calling Serenity._

"Working a lot", he simply replied as he looked outside.  
"15 000$ so quickly while 'working a lot' in a restaurant? No way. There's no legal way to earn so much in such a short time."

Joey mentally sighed, looking for a way out of this mess. If he told him he got the money from Kaiba, then he would have to explain that they were together. Worse: he would probably have to explain what Kaiba had found out about him that made him sign that check.

"The only things that I can think of are selling drugs—"  
"You're not even close."  
"—stealing—"  
"And now you think I'm a thief?!"  
"—or prostitution."

Joey didn't reply, he wanted to yell that he had to be a crazy son of a bitch to imagine that he would abase himself to such a disgrace, but all his protestations got stuck in his throat and he closed his mouth, unable to speak.

"Joey?"

The blonde bobbed down. Duke's voice was much softer now:

"Is that... is that it?"  
"Yes and no", he muttered.

Duke just frowned.

"I... I **did** try to get the money that way but—"  
"WHAT? Are you out of your fucking mind? Do you have any idea—"  
"Serenity needed it, ok?! And do YOU have any idea about how it felt? No you don't, so don't make it any worse!"  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to—well, you know. But... what do you mean you **tried**?"  
"I had more than half the money I needed. My father found it and thought it'd be a great idea to use it to gamble with his friends. Lost everything. Se... Kaiba gave me the money for Serenity."  
"Kaiba? Why the hell would he do that?"

But Joey was saved as the blue car stopped in front of the hospital, and he quickly got out.

"I've gotta go. It's time to finally get the reward for all this. Never tell the others. Never tell Serenity."

Before leaving him the time to reply, he ran into the hospital.

-----------------

Seto dropped on the bed after throwing his clothes on a chair, completely exhausted.

"Hi rich boy..."

Kaiba gave him a tired smile in the darkness and rolled on his stomach.

"You waited for me again?"  
"Yup."  
"I told you you didn't have to."  
"I know, but I wanted it. I've been missing you..."

He hugged him and caressed his neck.

"You're tense", he noticed.  
"Bad day. No, **terrible** day", the CEO replied. "I swear, sometimes I wonder if I should remember my employees to breathe because they can't take any decision by themselves."  
"Mmm-mmmhh", he replied as he moved to sit on his lover's thighs.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Helping you to relax", he simply said as his hands started to massage his shoulders.  
"Oh **God**, puppy..."

He sighed when Joey's fingers reached a particularly tense area on his back.

"You've got magic hands..."  
"And you're tense like hell... here..."

He kissed his neck.

"Here..."

His mouth moved to brush against his shoulder, causing him to shiver. Kaiba smiled for himself. He had an idea where this was going...

"And even..."

His fingers ran down his boyfriend's body and managed to softly massage the CEO's erection.

"Ahh... Joey..."  
"Here", he completed as he blushed in the dark.  
"Mmmhhh..."

Joey chuckled and didn't remove his hand.

"What made you so **tense** down there, rich boy?"  
"Mmmh I dunno", the CEO mumbled. "Perhaps it should be blamed on a certain cute puppy who just sat on me and started to touch me and kiss me everywhere..."  
"Maybe I could... kiss you there so you could relax?"

Kaiba slowly turned his head to look at the blonde.

"Not if you're not completely sure about it. I don't want you to force yourself to—"  
"No, I really..."

He slipped his hand inside his lover's boxers.

"I really want to try it with you... 'cause I'm sure it's gonna feel good with you, you're not like—I mean it's totally different—you were right about that—because I love you so much..."

He moved and allowed Seto to lay on his back as he kissed him, both of their hearts beating so fast that they could almost hear the other's. The blonde slowly, timidly slidded down Kaiba's body. It felt like he had never done that before—which was true, in a certain way, because he had never done that out of love. It changed everything.

"Mmhh, puppy", he sighed when the blonde finally took him in his mouth.

Joey felt his hand clenching around the sheets when Kaiba put his hand on his head: he remembered being held and pushed down, but the CEO did nothing of that. Instead, he just dug his fingers in his lover's golden hair and caressed him softly as he moaned inaudible words.

"Pup. pup, wait... wait..."

With his hand on his shoulder, he slowly pushed him back. Eyes and brain darkened with lust, he moved his boyfriend up towards his face and kissed him deeply.

"Don't you want... more?"  
"More?" Joey asked innocently.

Seto smiled and brought his mouth close to his ear.

"Would you make love with me?" he whispered.

Joey blushed, which Kaiba noticed even though the lights were turned off.

"You don't have to say yes", he softly said.  
"It hurts so bad..." he finally replied with a weak voice.

The CEO gave him a tight hug. _What have they done to my poor puppy_...

"It won't with me."  
"Promise?"

Kaiba kissed him again.

"Promise... I'd never hurt you, puppy..."

He inverted their positions and kissed him passionately, hands wandering on his body. He slightly sucked on his neck as his right hand moved toward the drawer.

"What are you—", Joey started.  
"Magic drawer", the CEO replied with a cunning smile.

Before he had the chance to ask what he was talking about, Kaiba slipped one incredibly wet finger inside him.

"Mmhh, Se-TO!" he said as Kaiba decided it would be great to take him in his mouth as he moved his index finger inside him.

He put a second finger inside him and finally found **the** weak spot that shut down Joey's brain and send stars dancing in front of his eyes.

"Oh yes rich boy it's so... ahhnnh..."

He looked so cute and sexy like that... Kaiba smiled, caught his lips in a kiss, and softly, carefully slipped inside his lover. He leaned his face on the blonde's neck and groaned with pleasure. It was so tight and warm and—

"Mmmhhaahhhh... God..." Joey moaned.  
"Am I hurting you?" Kaiba whispered to his ear.  
"Mmhhh... shit no... ahh... hell no... you're... mmh... feels so..."

He gasped and then sighed with pleasure when Seto started to move inside him slowly. **They** were so rude and careless about it because all **they** wanted was **their** fun, he had absolutely no idea it could feel so good.

"Mmmhh, harder... please, rich boy, I'm ready now..."

Seto smiled for himself and put Joey's legs on his shoulders, allowing his hand to wrap around his lover's hard member as he began thrusting harder and faster.

"God, what are you—so perfect, oh my—Setooo", he moaned, unable to finish a sentence. "Don't st—SETO!"

His back arched, his fingers clenched around the pillow as he kept moaning the CEO's name, out of breath, head spinning because his entire being was overwhelmed with pleasure—

"MmmmhhaaahhJoey—"

Kaiba pushed one last time and leaned his forehead on Joey's shoulder as his whole body was shaking of pleasure, panting on his lover's soft skin.

"I love you, Joey", he murmured to his ear. "More than anything else..."

**End of the chapter:** Ok, couldn't help but make Duke the smart boy again hehe ^^ hope you guys liked it, I'm finally getting inspiration now! (because, you know, inspiration is a real teasing bitch sometimes!)


	9. Scared for you

**lemonrocker: **Pervert cuteness ftw! ^^ Writer's block is THE enemy! Thanks for your review and I hope you get your inspiration back soon.

**SetoJouFan: **That's Seto's protective side for ya! Rich boys are sweet with puppies hehe ^^

**Daydreamer-of-the-Unknown:** Yes I know it's always Duke the smart guy. I don't know why, I think it fits his character a lot. I loved writing the love scene, lots of fun :D

**Solo's Orca: **Well they can't really be blamed for not believing that Joey was in his supposed worst enemy's limousine XD was funny to write though :D

**KittyCaesar:** Agreed, there should be a law about magic drawers!

**Solo's Orca, back to strike again ^^:** Thanks!!!! :D Hands down for kisses and fluffiness! I'm gonna turn myself into a real fangirl if I continue writing stuff like that hehe

AliceCambio: I don't think Serenity will ever know it, and am still not sure if Tea, Yugi and Tristan will learn that Joey was a prostitute. If they do, their reaction should be close to Duke's ^^ Joey's dad should be back in a few chapters (unless I change my mind). And thanks for the compliments abour my English, I'm very pleased to read that :D

**Note:** God dammit. Not only did I lose my inspiration again (well, that's not really true, it's more like I had many things in my head about I am and I wasn't sure what should be written first), but when I finally got it back, the site was being lame **again** (or was it my computer?). *SIGHS* And ok I am awfully late, I owe you guys like a thousard appologies, but I hope this chapter will make it (or at least, I hope it's gonna be a good first step towards your "Yes we forgive you and will still read this fic even though you have no idea what ponctuality actually means.")

**Chapter 9: Scared for you**

"What's the deal with Kaiba?"

Joey frowned and turned to Duke.

"Uh?"  
"**You** and** Kaiba**, what's the deal?"  
"Don't shout that in the middle of the school! Ever heard of a secret?"  
"I know it was you in the limousine the other day, I saw you again this morning, what's going on? When did you start to like each others?"  
"I don't** like** him," Joey replied.  
"Then what? He paid for Serenity and asked you to repay him?"  
"Oh well thank you Duke, for all those nice things you think about me!"  
"Well you told me you **did**, and now I see you around Domino's richest CEO, after he paid for your sister, out of fucking nowhere, so excuse me if I wonder what's happening!"

The blond sighed and slammed his locker's door.

"Too smart for your own good, right? Kaiba... I mean, Seto and I, are together. Really together. As in 'The money I gave you was for your little sister, not for your ass'. Get it?"  
"But..."  
"I don't ask you to understand, I just want you to keep your mouth shut about it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go to the bathroom."

He left his friend alone in the corridor, his green eyes blinking in an effort to understand what the hell had just happened.

* * *

"Puppy," a low and sexy voice whispered to Joey's ear as he was walking toward the cafeteria.

The blond almost had a heart attack.

"Almost killed me rich boy," he muttered back.  
"Sorry. I just wanted you to know that Roland called me, I've got to go to the Kaiba Corp right now. And I don't know how long it'll take, so I might not be able to pick you up after school."  
"I'll walk if you're not there," he simply replied.

Their eyes met and Joey bit his bottom lip. He wanted to kiss him, or at least to get a hug, but the corridor was full of people, and the simple thought of showing their relationship like that made him blush. Kaiba shortly hesitated, then touched his boyfriend's chin with the tip of his fingers, forcing him to look up and stare at him. He slowly moved his face down toward Joey's, and the blond closed his hazel eyes. At the very least, he didn't want to see everyone that was glancing at them as if they had never seen gay people.

"Open your eyes," he murmured, brushing their lips together.

Joey blushed even more and looked right into Seto's cobalt blue eyes as he softly, innocently kissed him.

"Don't be ashamed that I love you," the CEO said in a whisper.

He squeezed his boyfriend's hand and walked away, giving anyone that **tried** to stare at him in a weird way **the** death glare.

Joey blinked in confusion.

_Did he just kiss me in front of everyone?_

"I-I'll make you pay rich boy, kou know that!?" he said in a shaking voice that was meant to be threatening.

Still walking, Kaiba turned to look at him. He smirked.

"You're gonna spank me tonight?"

He gave him a wink and turned again, disappearing among the other students and leaving a very speechless and very embarrassed puppy in the middle of the corridor.

"I... WHAT'RE YA ALL LOOKIN' AT ANYWAY, UH?! N-never seen a kiss or somethin'?!!"

A bright red on his face, he ran his way down to the cafeteria, shoving anyone that was in his way.

* * *

"Took you forever man," Tristan commented when Joey finally dropped on a chair next to him. "Did you get lost or what?"  
"Ha-ha, I'm laughing so much, it's unbearable. No, I didn't get lost, but it looked like a fucking tornado had hit my locker, everything just dropped on the floor when I opened the door."  
"What about putting your books in order instead of just opening the door, throwing them and slamming the door before they fall on the floor?" Tea suggested with a smirk.  
"Are you trying to tell me that my locker is messy?"  
"Bingo," she replied.

Everyone laughed, except Duke who had been staring at him in silence, with that You-can't-fool-me-dude look in his emerald eyes. Joey gave him a light kick under the table and a Snap-out-of-it-you-son-of-a-bitch glare. He didn't want his other friends to understand that he was hiding something. Duke slightly rolled his eyes, but got the message.

"Mrs. Fukita gave us the longest assignment ever," Yugi commented, without noticing anything. "**Ever**!"  
"She was pretty pissed too," Tristan replied.

He paused.

"Must be that time of the month. Ow, Tea!"  
"That is **not** funny Tristan."  
"Yeah, joking about women-only problems is never funny. Trust me there," Duke said. "You'll almost always end up insulted or hit. Or both, in the worst cases."

Joey couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

The blond sighed in front of the parking. No black limousine. He'd have to walk his way back to Kaiba's mansion. Simply too tired and bored to take the longest path towards the manor, he decided to take a shortcut. He was walking alone, in a tight, empty street when a voice raised behind his back:

"Hey, blondie..."

His entire body froze when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Missed me?"

* * *

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba."  
"'Evening, Ethan", Seto simply replied as he headed for the lounge.  
"Sir...?"  
"Yes, Ethan?"

He turned to face his butler, who seemed pretty embarrassed.

"Well... my question may seem innapropriate, but... isn't Mr. Wheeler with you?"

The CEO frowned.

"What are you talking about? Why would he be with me?"  
"W-well I was under the impression that you and him were... you know... **together**..."

He blushed, causing Kaiba to frown even more.

"We **are**, but why would he be with me **now?** I had to take care of something at the Kaiba Corp. I left school in the middle of the day and Joey came back here on his own."

Suddenly, Seto felt his face turning very white.

"He **did** come back, didn't he Ethan?"  
"I... I haven't seen him, Mr. Kaiba, I thought..."

_Joey..._

"Call Roland, I want every employee that is currently not doing something that is a matter of life or death to search everywhere in town for Joey. I'm going too."

He rushed towards his office.

"Sir, shall I call the police?"  
"Did I mention the police, Ethan?!"  
"No, sir."  
"Then you have your answer."  
"Yes, sir. I am sorry."

* * *

Kaiba sighed heavily. He had grabbed the first key he had seen in his office and was now driving a black Audi all around the town. Or at least he was **trying.**

_Damn traffic lights. I didn't do anything to you so why are you all pissing me off?! I don't have time to wait 'til you decide that **maybe,** it would be appropriate for you to turn green eventually! My boyfriend's probably in trouble right now, do you get that? No you don't. Of **course** you don't. You've never lost a puppy, you've never lost anything or anyone, you're just a fucking traffic light that seems to like the red very much!_

No one on the left, no one on the right, and it was still red? Well, the hell with it: he decided to go anyway.

_I don't have time to negociate with you. Dammit, I'm mentally speaking to a traffic light. I must be out of my mind. No, I'm **definitely** out of my mind. If you could see me right now, puppy... well... if you could see me, then I could see you and I wouldn't be driving so fast and I wouldn't be mentally speaking to that light._

He stopped in front of the game shop. With some luck, Joey would be there, hanging with Yugi.

_And he's gonna get spanked for not warning me._

* * *

Yugi slightly frowned when he saw the CEO pushing the door. He stopped his casual duel with Duke to look at this very unexpected guest.

"K-Kaiba?"  
"Is Joey here?" Seto asked immediately.  
"No, he's not."  
"You know where he is?"

Suddenly, Yugi realized how odd it was for Kaiba to ask about Joey. Or even to call him **Joey** to begin with.

"Why would you look for him anyway?"

Seto froze. He was such in a hurry to find his lover that he had forgotten. As far as Yugi was concerned, they both hated each others.

"Well... doesn't concern you, where is he?!"  
"I don't know! I offered him to come here after school but he said no. Said he had something to do and he left."  
"Alone?"  
"Yes, **alone,** what the heck's gotten into you? Why would you care anyway?"  
"Just forget that."

Kaiba pushed the door and walked outside, leaving a confused Yugi and a concerned Duke behind.

"Wait, I'll be right back," Duke said.

He ran outside to reach Kaiba before he could enter his car.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked, trying to regain his usual cold and careless tone.  
"I **know**," Duke started slowly, "About you and Joey. And I even know about, you know, what Joey did before. Yugi doesn't know anything, that's why he's not worrying but... I am."

He tried to catch Kaiba's eyes with his own, but the CEO just avoided him.

"I dunno where he went, he just said he had 'something to do', so I assumed he was going back to your manor but... I don't know, do you think he might... might still do that?"  
"He has no reason to abase himself again," Kaiba coldly replied.  
"Then something must've happened between the school and your place."

He sighed and gave him a business card.

"Look, I can't really help you but this whole thing's scaring me... could you just... call me when you find him?"

Kaiba stared at the red card for a while, and then grabbed it.

"Just tell me one thing, Devlin..."

His cobalt eyes moved briefly towards the shop, and then came back on Duke. He had this fierce, piercing glare.

"If you're all so smart with your damn friendship bullshit, how come none of you ever wondered what was happening to Joey lately?"  
"I guess... I guess you never suspect anything like that to happen right before your nose."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and opened his car's door.

"Yeah right," he said before leaving.

* * *

The rain started to fall. A heavy and a surely cold one. _Where are you?_

The Audi stopped in the middle of the street. He was trying to redo Joey's path after leaving the school, and he had just noticed a small street, that wasn't wide enough for a car, but that looked like a perfect shortcut for a walking puppy. Kaiba rushed outside his expensive car and ran into the dirty street. The rain had already frozen him to the bones, but he didn't care.

All he cared about was the fact that he had noticed someone lying on the ground.

"Joey!"

He kneeled next to him, which put so much dirt and mud on his pants that Ethan would never be able to save them, but he didn't even notice.

"Joey, my God, are you ok?"  
"Seto..."

He hadn't heard his voice under the noise of the heavy rain, but he had seen his lips moving, and it was enough.

"Yes, it's me... I'm taking you to my medical centre, you're gonna be ok..."

Kaiba put his hands under his shoulders and managed to stand up while holding Joey.

"Can you walk?"  
"Yeah but... slowly... feel so dizzy and frozen... I can hardly think..."  
"I'll help you, c'mon..."

Joey walked quite painfully towards the car. The CEO opened the right door for him, and helping him to sit on the leather seat. As soon as he sat behind the wheel, Kaiba pushed the heat to the highest level, and activated the system for the heated seats as well. Joey's body was shaking and, instead of tying himself with the security belt, he put his knees against his chest, and wrapped his arms around his legs.

Kaiba frowned. This posture... this posture reminded him of that day, when he had forced the blond to enter his limousine. Joey closed his eyes, and Seto thought he had just seen a tear going down his pale cheek. But... was it really a tear, or just the water of the rain going down his skin?

Kaiba shook his head. Questions later. Now... the doctor. His puppy was safe (or so it would seem), and it was all that was truly important.

**End of the chapter:** Although it is terribly late (like, I feel that "late" is actually too kind), I hope it is still worth your review ^^'


End file.
